Found but ever changed
by IITOPSY KRETSII
Summary: sixteen years tragedy struck the avengers when captain america and black widows child was taken but what happens when he found but ever changed so read follow them on a whirl wind of adventure (please review)
1. Chapter 1

FOUND BUT EVER CHANGED

(A/N: i apologise but my other version is not going the way i want and someone sent me a private message with some really positive and some negative reviews and said anonyomous andy gave me really good advice and pointers so who sent the anonymous message i thank you for the big slap upside the head)  
Disclaimer: the following is a non profit and very entertaintive fanbase parody and all rights belong to marvel comics and stan lee and i own any non marvel characters so please support the official release * you know you want to*

Prologue

James Yuri Rogers P.O.V

It is believed that time is fluid and and that you can't go back only but i say that is not true i should know for i am the one who help create it but to know you must know the beliefs of how the universe was some it was created by a single deitity while most believe it was created in big explosion.  
the truth is the universe i created is contained in a tree the tree is known as Yggdrasil.i spent many years watching it much a like a father his children because i believed the Yggdrasil wasn't ready for life so for many years it sat empty deviod of life...until i found out that in createding Yggdrasil i created six stones of power Time, Space, Reality, Power, Mind, and Soul so i did the one thing i could i placed them in my right arm which was a mechanical dragon arm and i made much less powerful copies in thier place and sent them into different hiding places. after i hid them i sat with Yggdrasil for many more years until it was ready to host life.

96.4 billion years later in the time of creation

After sitting and watching my creation grow for twenty seven point six billion years it was finally ready for life so i created to realm Muspellihielm a realm of fire and Niefliem a realm of Cold,Darkness and the Dishonorable dead which in turn created the Guningapgapa a barrier of Fog and Mist. And for many years these realm flourished so i created the other realms Hilhiem which stood empty for centuries for it wasn't needed yet, Jotunhiem realm of the frost giants, Asgard home of the Aesir, Vanahiem home of the Vanir, Svartalfahiem home of the dwarves, Alfhiem of of the Light Elves and finally i created the most important realm Midguard or Earth home of the humans and where i was born but i explain that soon. You see when i created Yggdrasil i created a drak and evil version of me that is simply known as Ragnorok and it is hel (A/N i know bad pun) bent on Yggdrasils destruction so i fought him and locked him away hopefully for an eternaty. So when i was finished i traveled back to my time to my family and loved ones.

so i invite you to join me on an adventure of love, life, and tradgy as i face my finally fight with Ragnorok.

so sit back if you please and i will tell a tale of ease so let me set the stage with a turn of the page. 


	2. Chapter 2

FOUND BUT EVER CHANGED

disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and james yuri rogers,and oc characters everything else belongs to their respective owners

Chapter One: The Begining

Natasha/Black Widow P.O.V

Me and my husband of two years were running through dense brush in the woods after the simple mission of getting in and getting out unnoticed was a bust due to the silent were currently running to the extraction point with the usb drive of intel while steve was fighting the T.E.N. soldiers so i had time to get to the clearing so me and steve could leave. while i was running i couldn't help think back on the moments that lead us here.

Flashback/

It was a year after thanos tried to destroy half the universe that the avengers paired up with their loved ones so thor and jane got married along with a not so dead loki and darcy, tony and pepper,fury and hill which surprised us except steve apparently he walked in on them having super happy fun time, and me and steve got married after he saved me from several red room agents that were sent to kill, clint moved his family to avengers a while everything was quiet crime was low and our many enemies such as A.I.M, hydra and the rest were laying low in hopes of not having us at their front but of that meant new criminal organization were sprouting up a regular intervals. so far our biggest threat was a organization calling it self T.E.N. or Tech Enhanced Ninjas as tony guessed they were cybernectic ninjas for far they seemed at the time not a threat but then they begin aquiring hydra tech and attack reasearch stations world wide. so far they stole minor tech like limb enhancers or prototype medichine. but of i wasn't worried because todays the day i got married to steve and i officially become mrs. rogers.

two hours later at the alter with odin officating the marriage ( couldn't resist and the wedding i am winging it so its going to be asgardian way of marriage)

"hello friends and family of the bride and groom its my honor to join the hands of these two people in marriage under the watchful eye of the creator." odin stated with a smile as with drew a strip of cloth.

" if there is a person who doesn't want these two marry speak or forever shut it." odin stated with a chuckle after a few minutes no one spoke

"we now may procede who gives away natasha romanov." odin asked

"me and maria do as her stand in mother and father." fury answered

"and want does she bring to the marriage?" odin asked

"she brings her beauty, her laughter, and her house managing skills." maria listed as she was the only one who knew doctor strange restored my ability to have children

"does the father of the groom find these acceptable?" odin asked

" i do find these acceptable." heimdhall answered being steves stand in father ( i thought this would be a nice touch and don't worry about asgard it has a stand in gatekeeper.)

"now who gives steve rogers." odin asked the mens side

"my wife and i as his stand in mother and father." heimdhall replied.

"what does offer in this marriage." odin asked

"he brings his sheild, his heart,his courage, and his home." heimdhalls' wife bjaria replied

"does the brides father find these acceptable." odin asked

" we do." fury stated

"now may the bride and groom join wrist."odin stated and waited as we placed our wrist together in which odin tied the cloth around our wrist. " In the sight of the creator,I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words." odin stated (A/N Game of thrones btw.)

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers, and s/he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days." me and steve spoke together in unison.

"now speak your vows."odin spoke

"natasha the moment i first saw i thought you were out of my league and i would be alone forever but when you kissed on that escalator i knew that you were the one i wanted to be with but i never had the courage to ask you out until those assassins came after made me realize i loved you and when you said to being my girlfriend i became a lucky man when i realized the advice i got from a good friend when he told when i find a spitfire of own to spend an eternatity with i realized my spitfire was you so i love you natasha my beloved spitfire." steve announced.

"steve when i first saw you i thought you were a dork but during the invasion of manhatten i saw not a dork but a leader i could relie on and when we were being chased by hydra i started to fall in with you escpacially after kissing you on the escalator. but after those assassins attacked me and you saved my life i knew you the one i to spend my life with cause i always thought love was for children but you made me realize love is not for children. i love you my captain." i spoke with confidence

"now that the bride and groom spoke thier vows it is my honor to present the mr and mrs. rogers." odin announced to all of new york due to tony live streaming this

FLASHBACK ENDS

"ok fury we reached the extraction point where is that dam extraction at." i asked

" two minutes out agent rogers." fury stated

"ok hurry theres.."i started but steve shouted

"NAT WATCH OUT!"

i turned only to get a kick to the head but as i was blacking out i saw the rest of the team show and and thor picking as i finished blacking out.

hours later

i woke up back at the triscallion ( review if i spelt that wrong ) sick bay with a due throbbing on the side of my head where i got kicked

"guys nats awake." clint yelled into the hall moments the steve and the others entered my room along with the doctor assigned to patch us up

"nat you ok." steve asked as he sat on the right side of my bed

"i am love." as i kissed him

"ok everyone is here saves time of them telling the list of injuries." doctor hans stated

"ok doc what is injuries this time." tony asked

"minor concussion from the kick, a few bumps and bruises nothoing major except some good news for the happy couple." doc hans listed off

"whats the good news." fury asked escorting a sixs months pregnant maria

"well due to protocal with have to with draw blood in order to make sure there is no foreign contanaments but what came up surprised us all." doc hans stated

" which is?" i asked a little scared

" well our test revealed that you pregnant and two months along." doc hans stated

"wait i thought natasha couldn't have children due to the red room." bruce asked

"well the thing is nat asked doctor strange to restore her womb so she and steve could one day have a family." maria confessed

"ok be as that may mrs. rogers you are desk duty for the rest of your pregnancy and a month afterwards." fury stated

"ok." i agreed because i wanted to protect me and steves child because i finally had what i wanted.

Seven months and twelve hours later i gave birth to a boy we named James Yuri Roger. it has been a week since james was born and life was semi normal T.E.N joined up hydra and became even more of a nusicance.

later after we put james to sleep and me and steve went to bed we were awakened by a explosion coming from james but by the time we got there we saw an empty crib and a hydra plane being chased by tony and thor and all we do was watch as our son dissapper in the waited for three hours when tony and thor looking glum

"wheres james? wheres my baby?" i asked in a desperate and pleading voice

"we sorry nat we chased the plane for miles when it just vanished."tony stated on the verge of tears

at that moment me and steves world came crashing down as our son was taken away by hydra. for three years me and steve searched for our missing james but it futile our little james was gone.

thirteen years later alot has changed in the past thirteen years first me and steve had three more children a year after we gave up looking for james even though it broke my heart to do so. then we find out the asgardians are one of many different gods from legend and that the angels and fallen angels and demon are actualy allies after three thousand years of fighting. and that a band of rogue fallen angels joined the group called the chaos brigade who want to plunge all of reality into found out about this when six months ago a memeber from each religion established a treaty and ally agreement with us human to stop the chaos brigade when they attacked new york and removed everyone that wasn't an ally with the peaceful religions. so right now i am along with the rest of the good mythological beings fighting for new york thank god that my girls and my nieces and nephews were on that trip to dc.

"dam it thor why is loki help the chaos brigade in attacking new york again i thought he changed." i asked as shot a fallen angel.

"i don't know but know this he is being brainwashed into doing so." thor stated as he bashed the god known as son goku across new york

"nat tonys down and azrael needs help." steve spoke through the comlink

"ok heading there now." i stated

a few minutes

"dam it these guys keep coming we need an act of god to help us." the human turned devil named issei hyodo when we hear

REURNNNNNNN

"gabriael stop blowing your horn." the fallen angel named Razeal shouted as he slashed the titan krios in half

"it ain't me i left my horn in heaven." Gabriael answered

REURNNNNNN

thats when the chaos brigade and the fallen angels stopped attacking and froze with fear

REURNNNNNNN

"it can't be he died a long time ago this is some trick." the rogue fallen angels leaders Kokabiel shouted when a bright flooded the area and a deep and powerful voice shouted

"ENOUGH!"  



	3. Chapter 3

FOUND BUT EVER CHANGED

Disclaimer: the following is a non profit and very entertaintive fanbase parody and all rights belong to marvel comics and stan lee and i own any non marvel characters so please support the official release * you know you want to*

Chapter Two : Mother of God? James is God?

Black Widow's P.O.V

"ENOUGH" is what we all heard as the bright light faded to reveal a teenage being that radiated pure power that caused all the gods, angels, demons, and fallen angels on our side to bow. The being was a least five inches shorter then steve and just muscelely and had his blue eyes and face but had strawberry blond hair just like james when he was born seventeen years being was wearing a armored chest piece with armored shoulder pads, armored gaunlets that went sixs past his elbows, armored pants and boots, along with a cape with two claymores crossed like an x on his back and he also had an metal halo above his head, but the absolute weird part was he had twenty eighteen foot long wings coming out from his back ten on the left and ten on the the startling part was he had the six Infinity stones the Mind,Soul, and Power on his left arm while on his right was the Time, Space, and Reality stones. but he just stood there like a father scolding his children.

"WHO DARES DEFY THE TREATY?" the being yelled in anger when two rogue fallen angels approached him and knelt before him

"it was Kokabiel milord and he followers we spies his ranks to gather intel for lord Azrael, lord Michael, and lord Lucifer." the female fallen angel stated

"its true milord me and raynare were hand picked for this mission." the male fallen angel confirmed when the being knelt down and placed a hand on their shoulders and spoke

"one its not milord its god two never kneel i hate that and three its ok i know thou speak thy truth." the being now known as god spoke " now join the rest of your comrades."

"ok course mil... i mean god." raynare stated with a blush on her face as she and the male fallen angel rose and joined Razaels side

"Now Kokabiel what do you have to say for yourself you pathetic excuse of a fallen angel." God spoke in a calm but angered voice

"I don't answer to you imposter the real god died in the last great war so now its time for the superior race to rule the cosmos and wipe out the inferior gods." Kokabiel stated not realizing he just signed his death sentence.

"So you take full responsibilty for this act of treason, destruction, and chaos?" God asked calmly

"i do and if given the chance i will do it again." Kokabiel stated smugly

"Chaos Brigade and rogue fallen i ask you this do you feel any remorse for your action if you state yes i will be lenient in your punishment in not i won't be as forgiving." God Stated darkly

And with that a Chorus of yes ranged out as the Chaos Brigade and the Rogue Fallen bowed

"So be it then since you all show remorse except for Kokabiel your punishment is to Serve mankind for the next three thousand years no ifs,ands, or buts about it." God spoke when one fallen asked

"Forgive me God but how do we serve human kind?" he asked nervously

"easy its called working with them to discover cures for aliments, join shield, or help them by discovering new ways to stop polluting my precious Daughter Gaea Who i been taking care of due to her being sick cause human kind is polluting her." God stated in a concerned fatherly way

"of course God." the fallen angel replied as he rejoined his comrades

"Now Kokabiel you punishment shall be death by total existence erasement." God stated as he flew upwards i noticed that the chaos gods,angels,demons, fallen angels, rogues, heros, villians, and the chaos brigade backed up a feet so i followed suit as a giant glowing energy cross appeared in gods hand then i noticed that as Kokabiel tried he was trapped in place God then sent a cross shaped beam at Kokabiel engulfing him well at the same time incernerating him until nothing remained not even a black spot or ash.

"now my children of every religion return home and consider your ally treaty signed and if something like this ever happens again the culprit will not be spared." God stated as drop the barrier around manhatten the prevented anyone from entering or leaving by any means and as soon as he did the almost everyone left except Raynare,Michael,Gabirael,Thor,Odin,Ra,Apophis(female btw),Azrael,Razael,Zeus,Hera,Kronos,Rhea,Lucifer and his Wife, and the teen demon rias Gremory and her group and finally Orphis and her three generals Son Goku, Canunouis, and some God known as Oberon.

"so now that they are gone i want to know why you orphis attacked earth when it was forbidden." God asked

"because with earths destruction i would be able to return home to the void and be with my lover your son Ragnarok."orphis stated

" you want to be with him cause you love him there is a reason why i locked him in the void and sperated you two." God stated

"why did you lock away your son God?" i aked

"cause it was to protect him from himself." God answered

"what do you mean Creator." odin asked

"you see when i created everything that you see i by accident created a dark entity known as ragnarok a sort of twin to my creation yggdrasil which paid more attention to beacuse as it grew so did ragnarok which was then i discovered that yggdrasil and ragnarok shared a bond that if yggdrasil died so did ragnarok but if ragnarok died yggdrasil lives and so ragnarok tried to destroy yggdrasil not knowing the consuequences so i locked him away in the void and in doing so i sperated him from the voids only inhabitence orphis who was in love with ragnarok." God stated sadly

"so in order to protect him you locked him in another demension." Kronos asked

"yes now that talked about something i wish to never speak about again i ask you all to return home and await for ragnarok because in the last three thousand years the prison that holds ragnarok is weaking so it may come to pass that we will have to fight him a one army and i may this time have to kill him." God stated

"so thing but when will his prison be destroyed." the god known as Oberon asked as the remaining gods left except for odin, thor, raynare, razael, azrael, michael, gabirael, lucifer and his family.

"at the current rate two to three years maxs." God answered

"then i shall prepared the soldiers of Shadow Realm and Avalion in those two to three years." Oberon stated as he left

"so now how do we fix new york." fury asked thinking about all the that paper work

"easy i will fix it." God stated as he flew upwards and begin to turn back time on new york which caused all the rubble and the building to repair themselves and with in a few minutes new york went back to what it looked like before the battle.

"so now thats taken care mind telling us your story back at head quarters." fury asked God

"Sure but to make it faster." God answered while creating a portal to the conference room at the triscallion " step through my portal please." he asked

a few second later we were seated while god dispelled his godly looks and turned into what looked like a normal that looked like a seventeen year old strawberry blond steve but with the fallen angel raynare sitting in his lap when i realized raynare is his girlfriend.

"ok tell your story." tony asked

"ok where to begin as you all know i am God or the Creator or if you Chaos. i am one and twenty three million and seventeen years old but i tell you this i was born on this very day seventeen years ago. my real name is James Yuri Rogers and my parents are Steve and Natasha Rogers." God stated whiched earned a gasp from me and steve as we stared in disbelief.

" how can you be james was kidnapped a week after he was born by hydra." bruce asked in calm manner

"here test my blood if want you to be sure." God said as he held out a syringe filled with blood

"ok i send i get the lab boys to run a dna test." fury spoke as he took the syringe and gave it to steve his personal assistent who then run to the labs a floor below us.

"ok now where was ah yes you see after i was taken i was by hydras new head scientist Svidanya Zolaf granddaughter to armen zolaf. After turning fifteen i started work with wormhole theory in hopes i could harness their energy to make a sustainable power source for when hydra took over the world because at the time i believed that hydra was the good guys and then two months ago i tested out my wormhole maker only it malfunctioned and i got sucked into the wormhole before the machine impoloded on itself taking my lab with it. at first i that i got stuck in the event horizon of the wormhole but i realized i got blasted back to before creation where i met a dying being named marthus and told me i was hand picked by him to take up the mantle of god so i did when i realized i was born so i could become god. so after marthus faded from existence i worked on creating the universe as it was meant to be and as you know in doing i created ragnarok and the Infinity Stones. So after i had sealed ragnarok away i copied the Infinity Stones and the copies i made had one sixteenth of the power the originals had and i hid the copies and sealed the originals in my arms. and for the next twenty three million years i sat and watched as yggdrasil grew when one hundred million years ago i created the realms of the each faction of the gods and then i created earth or my daughter gaea and along with some siblings for her and along with i created heaven and hell for the angels, demons, and fallen angels i created then the great war broke out and after a thousand years and most of the angels,demons, and fallen angels dead i commanded michael to spread the word of my death which in turn made the the three faction call a truce but i did not return for my other children or primordial as they are called needed my help so i left earth in the bibilical faction hands and journeyed the stars of i took with my love here raynare of i wanted to return but i had to let nature take its course with the mass exctintion of the dinosaurs so i waited for the human race to evolve and i of course watched over them and i made a system that when they die they are given a choice to become a demon, angel, or fallen angel to help rebuild the three faction. and seventeen years ago i saw myself be when i realized i was born so that i could the universe so i made i took the path that led me to become who i am today. Of course i fore saw the battle that Kokabiel started when i re annouced my arrival and to show that i am still alive and a big brother to." God told us as we looked in disbelief and then it hit me.

"wait i am a grandmother at the age of thirty five." i asked

"well more like a great times four grandmother cause my children went on to have children of their own who had children of their own and so fourth." God explained as steve came back with the dna test results and handed them to bruce who looked at them for a few minutes before stating

"nat steve good news the result are in and he is telling the truth he is your son this test was ran eight times all eight times came back positive." bruce stated as leapt up and hugged my long lost baby boy who i thought i would never see again.

"mom i am all for hugs but your squishing your future daughter in law." James stated with a chuckle

" so what now?" Odin asked

"easy we go back to avengers i transport the people back into new york and erase the worlds mind of what happened and then in a week i met baby sister and mom finds out she pregnant along with your wife too bruce." James stated

"wait Rossweisse is pregnant with my child." bruce asked with a tone of happiness

"and i am pregnant again." i asked with a hand on my stomach

"well pregnant with twins that includes rossweisse." James stated calmly

"so great moody pregnant assassin comes back." hawkeye stated rather scardly when we hear behind us

"uggh anyone catch the number on that bus." which turned out to be a awakened loki

"nope but you were brain washed again." tony smirked

"i need to stop hanging out with Son Goku then." loki replied as he drunk the alkelzer to sooth his headache

"also in a week you get to my seventy two not born through sexual intercourse children." James said

"wait seventy two?" steve asked

"yeah six belong to the greek faction, another six to the eygptian, and six for chinese, japanese, inuit, mayan, aztec, metsopatameian,and four for the salvic religion ." James stated

"so in a week i got to prepare for seventy two deities to be in my tower." tony asked

"yeah and also they are going to be in their twenties so going easy on the booze." James stated

" ok." tony replied

"well now that you all heard my story lets go home." James stated as he created a portal right the living room of the tower and everyone but fury and maria walked through and me steve walked through last

"well natasha my love our son is finally home." steve stated as he put an arm around my waist

"i know my long lost baby boy is home." i answered as the portal closed shut behind us

there you another chappie for you all i will try my hardest to post more so you can enjoy the final version of Found But Ever Changed also please review with ideas or characters you want this story OK. also the twenty wings that James has is to symbolize his status as God and his wings a platium color with strips of sapphire blue in them and also review with names for Natasha and rossweisse children. and also the faction that i listed for James children are three for Greece, ten for japan,Mayan, Aztec, Inuit, Mesopotamia, six for Egyptian and Finnish, Slavic has Four, and three for Inca


	4. Chapter 4

FOUND BUT EVER CHANGED

Disclaimer: the following is a non profit and very entertaintive fanbase parody and all rights belong to marvel comics and stan lee and i own any non marvel characters so please support the official release * you know you want to*

A/N: last i know was long but i must apologize for the spelling errors i didn't spot until i preiewed the chapters so again i am sorry for the mistakes also i added of the avengers children at the bottom

Chapter Three : Family Chaos

Captain Americas P.O.V

*A Week Later*

It has been a week a since my son that was taken when he was a baby returned to us as the creator of the universe i tried to think about it was possible but that made my head hurt so i gave up and accepted that my son was found but ever we had to break the news to pepper, darcy, and the rest of the children so we told darcy, pepper and jane who was brought to the tower by james their reaction was priceless pepper fainted, darcy hugged her "Studly" nephew and jane non offensively stated that god isn't real (A/N: I MEAN ABOSOLUTE NO OFFENCE TO ANY ONE AND THEIR RELIGION) which in turned caused james to cringe in pain which raynare stated when he hears some one say that god isn't real (james cringes again) it causes him pain jane sat there and apologized. So in the last week james and his girlfriend raynare toured the tower and familiarized themselves with everyone which i believed he was making up for last angels both heavenly and fallen along with the devils went back to their respective territories after of getting the avengers numbers so they can be called to help if today is the day we introduce james to his sisters and cousins well except for hawkeyes he already met them and they really look up to him i remember that like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"ok is everybody ready." natasha asked

"yep bring them in." clint stated

"hey dad whats going we just got home frome school and happy said we had a surprise waiting for us." cooper asked.

"well cooper remember the time i told you and your brother and sisters that you all had a cousin that was taken when he was a baby." clint asked his son

"yeah he was taken a week after he was born." stella stated

"well we found him well more of he found us." clint stated and gestured to james in the corner

"so wait you mean to tell us after sixteen years he just shows up out of the blue as if he was god himself." lila asked not believing her father

"yes i did oh cousin of mine and i am god himself." james stated as he shifted into his god look

the children stood in awe as james tee shirt, jeans, and shoes changed into his armor while his armored halo, buster sword because he decided to weild one sword a few days ago, and his twenty eighteen foot long wings appeared.

"you see i am the creator of the universe." james stated

"how your are only sixteen." lila asked

"actually i am one hundred and twenty three billion years old." james corrected

"everything i know about is a lie." lila stated

"actually no it isn't i may have created the universe but when i started to a big bang did happen." james told

"so our cousin is a all powerful immortal." stella asked

"pretty much." tony answered setting down a caase of pepsi for the kids

"may i ask how." bjorn asked as he helped his sister Asta with her math homework

"long story i made a worm hole generator that malfunctioned and instead of dying i was blown back to the time before creation and so i created the universe and i made sure that everything happened the way it was supposed to happen and so here we are." james answered as he changed back to he human form but the infinity stones stayed where the were

"ok then now the are caught what else do we need to know." Runi asked

"i have seventy two kids born not through intercourse but divine thought." james stated sheepishly

"ok then now i heard everything." Runi asked

"well more like i seventy three but the seventy third one is some i don't like talking about all you need to know is his name is ragnarok and he escape his prison in two years time to try and kill me so can then kill his sister yggdrasil." james explained.

"so we train the too stop him." Asta asked while putting away her homework.

"the only to stop is to kill but i hope that it won't come to it." jame stated

"ok then when will your seventy two children be here." svidaniya asked her brother

"in fours days." james answered

*end flashback*

Steves P.O.V

So today is the day i meet my seventy two grandkids man i am only thirty nine and i'm already a grandfather and a father to five children i must be getting old i mean i am happy my son has his own family but i am also sad because i missed sixteen years of my son's life. so any way the first ones to show up where Gaea who looked like alice from that game my niece Stella likes, along her brother Tartarus who is dressed as the Mad Hatter, and Nyx who Was dressed as the red queen of hearts. The next ones to show where the Mesopotamia and they introduced themselves as Ereshkigal goddes of the underwold, Ishtar Goddess of fertility,love, and war, Nanshe Goddess of Social justice, Prophency, Fertility and fishing, Mami Goddess of Earth and Mother Goddess, and to complete the five females was Ninlil Goddess of air and widow of the god Enlil who was the god of air. the five mesopotamia Gods where Enki God of crafts, water, intelligence, mischief and creation, Nabu God of Wisdom and writing, Marduk patron god of babylon, Utu God of the Sun arbiter of justice and patron of travellers, and finally his twin brother Sin god of the moon. a few minutes later ten more arrived five male and five female for the inuit faction the females introduced themselves as Sila Personification of air, Sedna Goddess of sea animals, Qailertetang weather spirit guardian of animals and matron to hunters and fishers, Pinga Goddess of the hunt, fertility and medicine, and final Sun Goddess of the males introduced themselves first was Aningan god the Moon and Brother to Sun, Agloolik Spirit God Of Ice and helper to hunters and fishers, Ek Chua God of Merchants and Farmers,Tekkeitserktock Earth God and Master of Hunting and owner of all Deer, and Finally Torngasak Good Spirit and personification of Nature and Helper of Man. after them came the japanese faction made up of a wolf ear and tailed woman named Amaterasu Goddess of the Sun, and her sisters (1) Uzume Goddess of the Dawn and Revelry, Ame no mi kumari Goddess of Water, Chup Kamui Goddess of the Moon(2),Izanami Goddess of Earth and Darkness, and Kishi- Bojin Goddess of Children and Child Birth. the males where Izanagi God of the Sky, Fudo God of Fire and Wisdom and Astrolgy, Futsu Nushi No Kami God of Fire and Lighting and genernal to Amaterasu, Kura Okami God of Lighting and Snow, and finally Raiden God Thunder and Lighting. the mayan faction arrived an hour later the males that showed up where Ah Peku god of thunder, Ah Tabai god of the hunt, Ah Puch god of death, Buluc Chabtan god of war,violence, and god of Bats and their Sisters were Akna Mother Goddess, Colel Cab goddess of Bees, Ixchel Jaguar Goddess of MidWives and Medicine, Xquic of the Waning Moon,Akhushtal Goddess of childbirth.  
after them came the Aztec Faction and the last group of ten they were Chalchiuhtilcue Goddess of water lakes streams and sea and storms, Xantico goddess of the firebox, Mictecacihuatl goddess of the dead and wife of mictlantecuhtli,Meztli goddess of the Moon,Toci goddess of health and the Males were Tonatiuh god of the sun , Mictlantecuhtli god of the underworld and husband of Mictecacihuatl, Xiuhtecuhtli god of fire and time, Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli god of the morning star,Ehecatl god of wind the twelve beings that arrived next were Eygptian and they introdeuced themselves as Amun Ra god of the Sun and Creation he also split into three Beings and they resprented the morning(Khepri) the Evening (Khnum) and Aten a Sun Disk the other two gods were Apophis the God of Snakes and Chaos. and Finally Geb God of the Earth and husband of Nut and the three Goddess's were Amunet Wife of Ra and a Goddess of Creation, Nut Goddess of Sky and Stars and wife of geb, and Finally Bastet Goddess of Cats. and the other six were from the Finish Faction the females were Kuu a moon Goddess,Ilmatar virgin goddess of Air, and Ved-Ava a water them came the four Slavic Gods two male and two female and the introduced themselves as Morana Goddess of harvest witchcraft winter and death, Zaria Goddess of beauty and their brothers Perun God of thunder and lighting and svarog God of fire and a blacksmith and weaponsmith. and the last three to show up were the Inca one male and two females they were Ch'aska goddess of dawn and twilight , Mama Pacha who was mother along with being a fertility goddess, and the male was Apu a mountain god.

"So everyone these are my children, children this my family." james stated

there you all go a fresh chapter for you all to enjoy

1.) 95% of james children are brother and sister while the last 5% are husband and wife thus making james the father in law

2.) on three different website she was put as a moon goddess but one told me she was a different goddess but originally she was a moon goddess

3.)the reason i didn't describe all the gods and goddess is because i had to hurry with this chapter because i wanted to continue with this story because the faster i finish this story the faster i can write my next big story

4.) i hope you learn something from this chapter

5.) yes Ra does have the different aspect 


End file.
